


Carry

by AngleJoyce



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne Child, Best Friends, Changed And Added a Few Things, FishLizard Child, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Self-Harm, secret crushes, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce
Summary: Thanks to you I wrote this fic, instead of relapsing. Thank you for helping me.  I realized I haven't written anything for you yet and yesterday I had you in mind while writing this, so I'm officially gifting it to you. It won't be the last gift-fic you're going to get from me :)





	Carry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glavenus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glavenus/gifts).



> Thanks to you I wrote this fic, instead of relapsing. Thank you for helping me. I realized I haven't written anything for you yet and yesterday I had you in mind while writing this, so I'm officially gifting it to you. It won't be the last gift-fic you're going to get from me :)

“I can’t do this any more,” Sylvia whispered, suddenly.

Baine's ears perked up and she moved her phone closer to one of them. “What do you mean?” They’d been calling and Baine already knew something was up but..Sylvia wouldn’t tell her what.

“This– everything,” the taller girl said, her eyes burning hot. Her glasses fogged up but she didn’t care. “Everything is just too much.” Her voice broke. “I can’t do this any more!” She let out a sob and covered her face with her claws, her whole being starting to tremble.

“Hey, hey,” the dragon said softly. “Okay, listen. How does this sound? I come over and we have a movie night. Your parents are on a date anyway.”

“I-- n-n-no, I’m-I’m sorry,” Sylvia stuttered out, before ending the call, leaving the other speechless and looking at her phone screen in surprise.

“Fuck,” Baine growled, before jumping to her feet. She grasped her jacket and ran out of the house.

* * *

When she got at Sylvia, Alphys and Undyne’s house she opened the door - glad it was unlocked - and raced towards first Sylvia’s bedroom - finding it empty - then the bathroom. Panting hard, she knocked on the door. “Sylvia? Hey, it’s me. Let me in, please.”

She was met with silence, but she heard Sylvia’s sniffles and tears, any way.

“Sylvia if you don’t open up right now I will break this door down,” she then murmured.

“I d-don’t w-want you to-to see me l-like th-this…” came weakly from the other side of the door. Baine frowned.

“I already did, before. Please..don’t push me away? You know I don't judge, either."

“…”

The door clicked open, and Baine immediately threw the door open, before lunging towards her friend and hugging her tightly.

Sylvia just..stood there, ashamed of herself. Her earfins were drooped all the way down and her body was just limp. She didn’t even bother hugging back - she didn’t want to ruin Baine's shirt. Her arms… She’d went deep. She didn’t even realize it until now when she thought of it. It hurt and burnt.  _So much._

“I told you to tell me next time,” she whispered in her friend’s earfin. “Please..?”

“B-b-but I kn-know I’m-I’m always a b-bother,” Sylvia choked out. “You-you have your own stuff to d-deal with ev-every day…”

“Hey, no.” The dragon pulled back from the embrace and held onto Sylvia’s shoulders gently. “Listen, you’re my best friend. Best friends help each other no matter what. And you do not bother me. Ever.”

Sylvia lowered her head, before tearing up more and hiding her face in her friend’s shoulder.

* * *

“Better?” Baine asked softly. “Showers always help me. And so does talking about what is bothering me.”

Apparently, Sylvia had been dealing with a lot lately, more than she should've been. Her part time job was exhausting her, her parents had had a fight, friends kept using her... 

She always put her own needs aside for others. She didn't care if it hurt her, or worn her out. She just wanted everyone around her to be okay and never paid any attention to herself. And it often resulted into her having a burnout.

Sylvia nodded slightly, rubbing her - now bandaged - arm absentmindedly, and then winced once she felt pain go through her arm. “I’m..sorry about it.”

Baine reached forward and gently took Sylvia’s free hand, squeezing it gently - bringing a blush to Sylvia's cheeks. “It’s okay. Just..please, Syl, tell me next time… I don’t want you to hurt yourself… Let me help you carry the burdens..."

Sylvia hesitated. “I c-can’t promise you I will th-think of t-telling you every time…”

“At least try it for me, then?” Baine asked softly, her sky blue eyes full of concern, now. She reached up with one hand and brushed Sylvia's tears away, bringing another blush to Sylvia's freckled cheeks.

“O-okay,” the other murmured, managing to smile faintly.

Baine smiled too, before they embraced closely.

They spent the rest of the night cuddling and watching TV. Comforting the other in silence in a way that helped them most, right now.

And Sylvia kept her promise the following times.

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know anything about my Alphyne OC child, Sylvia, or want to know more about her, or Baine, then I suggest you check out the blog I made about Sylvia and her friends (*cough* crushes *cough*)!
> 
> https://sylvia-alphyne-child.tumblr.com


End file.
